dragonballmultiversefandomcom-20200223-history
Northern Supreme Kai (Universe 1)
(original host of former body) Unnamed soldier (original host of current body)|Date of death = Age 794}} The Northern Supreme Kai (北の界王神, Kita no Kaiōshin, lit. ("A God of the North's Boundary King") is one of the highest deities in the Dragon Ball pantheon. In Universe 1, he is still alive and well, never having fought Majin Buu. He is one of the organizers of the Multiverse Tournament, and is a spectator for Universe 1. He currently inhabits an unnamed soldier of 's army's body after his body was stolen by . Appearance The Northen Supreme Kai has the exact same appearance he has in the original anime and manga. Overall, he ultimately resembles an elder man with a round physique and has a mustache on his face. History Five million years ago, after the Western and Southern Supreme Kais returned from eliminating Bibidi and his possible threat to the universe, the Northen Supreme Kai was fishing alongside the Eastern and Grand Supreme Kai while the latter stated that they should take a more proactive role against any possible threat to the universe as a whole. Over three million years later, the Northern Supreme Kai shutted down the Demon Dimension alongside the Eastern and Western Supreme Kais. In 242 Before Age the Northen Supreme Kai assisted his fellow Gods in the termination of the Legendary Super Saiyan in Planet Plant. The fight against the Legendary Saiyan was so difficult that they where forced to push him to the nearby star in order to defeat him.The terrifying power of the Legendary Super Saiyan!! And in the year 712 the Northern Supreme Kai personally eliminated the Frost Demons' line of descent, easily slaying the remaining members of such race by himself. It was in the year 793 when all Supreme Kais where present when the Vargas offered the chance to create an inter-dimensional tournament.Deus Ex Machina Tournament First Round When the lunch break was finally announced, all the Supreme Kais where shown to be happily eating together.The lunch break we've all waited for! When Vegetto was clashing against Broly, the Nothen Supreme Kai commented about the situation at hand regarding the Legendary Super Saiyan's terrifying power. After Broly was finally defeated, the Northen and Southern Supreme Kais stated the need to permanently close the Universes once the tournament was over.What's left of a cyborg without humanity? Second Round During the second round's lunch break, the Supreme Kai where having a conversation with Gohan regarding the existence of a Vegetto in his Universe. After Gohan stated that Vegetto somehow separated inside Buu, the Northen Supreme Kai pointed out the reason being the Supreme Kais inside Buu's body cancelling the merger.The Turtle and the Golem! The dwarf against the giant! Immediately after Buu's rampage was prevented by Gast Carcolh, the Northen Supreme Kai was in shock alongside his fellow Supreme Kais after their leader the Grand Supreme Kai stated that he will give Buu a second chance to stay at the tournament.The fight of the fathers Much later, the Northen Supreme Kai and the Eastern Supreme Kai secretly met in order to discuss the current situation regarding their leader being so easy-going about the threat of Buu, with him stated that such actions are suspicious.Corruption of the absolute evil After stating that he could not locate any issues with their leader, both Gods conclude that Buu may be acting compliantly with the Grand Supreme Kai, but both still wonder why the Majin would do such a thing.Buu's escapades Babidi's Invasion After of Universe 11 enslaves a majority of the Tournament's participants and spectators, Northern Supreme Kai battles of Universe 3. Northern Supreme Kai attempts to whistle to make King Piccolo immobilized, but failed, which King Piccolo mocks him for. Northern Supreme Kai teleports away and a female Vargas whistles for him and King Piccolo gets cut in half by 's attack. Later on, North Supreme Kai assists the other Kais in defeating , but Ginyu steals his body and proceeds to brutally injure himself and then steal the body of . Ginyu injures himself again and attempts to steal the body of , but North Supreme Kai in King Cold's body rushes at Ginyu and pushes him away, allowing West Supreme Kai to block the body change technique, but the technique's beam reverses and hits West Supreme Kai, and North Supreme Kai attacks Ginyu by impaling him with his tail, supposedly killing Ginyu; but, at the last second, Ginyu stole the body one of Freeza's soldiers, later stealing back the body of King Cold and killing North Supreme Kai in the soldier's body. Transformations King Cold's body North Supreme Kai, during the battle between the Supreme Kais and Captain Ginyu, has his body stolen by Ginyu. After attempting to kill Ginyu in Western Supreme Kai's body, Ginyu quickly steals the body of an unnamed soldier of Freeza's, Ginyu steals back the body of Cold. Unnamed soldier's body Ginyu, in an unnamed soldier's body, stole back the body of King Cold and then killed North Supreme Kai in the soldier's body. Trivia *Northern Kaioshin doesn't know how to whistle, as seen during his battle with King Piccolo. *In page 411 after seeing Old Kai being freed in Universe 9 from the Z-Sword, he suggested to break the Z-Sword in his Universe. *During the match King Cold Vs. Videl, he presents the theory that the Z Sword is magically protected from the Kaioshins to nominate a hero from the lower realms. References Category:Universe 1 Category:Supreme Kai Category:Organizers Category:Magicians Category:Male Category:Frost Demon Category:Asexual Category:Dead